A clamping apparatus may be a type of tool used in the manufacturing industry to hold and move parts during the building or assembly process. Various types of clamping apparatus, including clamps and pliers, may be utilized in the automotive manufacturing process, for example, to clamp heavy objects, such as axles of an automobile, while on a manufacturing assembly.
Over the years, numerous improvements have been made to the conventional clamping apparatus to obtain a more efficient and secure apparatus, particularly when in the clamping position. Some clamping apparatus may include a locking device such as a toggle, for example, to secure a part within the clamping apparatus. However, current locking devices may not provide for extra stabilization when a relatively heavy object, such as an axle on an automotive assembly line, is being clamped. Further, current locking devices on clamping apparatus may not provide an efficient means for a user to secure a clamping apparatus in a clamping position or release such an apparatus from the clamping position to an open position.
Thus, a need exists for improved apparatus for efficiently securing a clamping apparatus in a clamping position and easily allowing the release of such an apparatus from the clamping position to an open position.